Luna's Past
by Mythical Eos
Summary: This is about Luna's life on the planet Mau before becoming a guardian cat. I made all of this up so none of it is from the actual show except for the name Luna and the name of the planet Mau


Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters. So please don't sue me. I have made up this story completely. So none of it is based on what anyone has said or what has been said before. This is about Luna's life before she became a guardian.  
Luna's Past  
By Chiyo  
  
On the planet Mau, everyone is happy. There's lot's of laughter and happy conversation everywhere. Well, almost everywhere.  
On the planet Mau, there's a section where things aren't so good. Everyone there lives in poverty because they have been cast out. As a matter of fact, no one knows about them. Long ago, they're ancestor's had been banned here and were forbidden to leave there. Among the one's there, there was Luna. She was an orphan just like most of the little one's in this area if poverty. Her parents had committed suicide like most people as well. But this Luna was different from most in this place. This Luna had courage, bravery, and wisdom. She never gave up and she swore to herself she never would. She promised herself that one day, she would be taken away from this poverty to help others and make something of herself. She'd always dreamed about when she'd get the chance to leave. And eventually, that chance came.  
***************************************************  
"Your highness, we have found the perfect planet with the best beings for the guardian jobs," A messenger said nervously as he bowed to Queen Serenity.  
  
"And this planet is?" The queen asked curiously.  
  
"The planet is called Mau. Its inhabitants are quite smart and wise. We think they are perfect," The messenger continued.  
  
"Very well," The queen exclaimed, "Send one of the messengers there. There will be a viewing of everyone on that planet. I mean everyone! From babies to elders. From the richest to the poorest. I want you to see and look at EVERYONE!"  
  
"It shall be done your majesty," The messenger bowed deeply and dismissed himself.  
***********************  
Back in Mau, everyone was running around like crazy. There had been rumors that the Moon Kingdom was sending someone to retrieve two guardians for her kingdom. Today was the day that they were coming. So everyone was running around trying to look as nice as possible.  
Luna had heard such rumors too. She had also heard that the queen had said specifically not to let anyone be missed and that EVERYONE must be interviewed. Now was her chance to shine. She would try her hardest.  
************************  
"Okay let's get this over with," Josh, one of the messengers, said, "First, we'll give out assignments to see who'll go to what part of Mau. Then we'll make sure everyone will be quizzed. After we've finished quizzing everyone, we'll bring the highest scorer with us, we'll meet back here and which ever two have the highest score, will come with us." So Josh gave out the assignments. "Gary, you get the north section. Jon, you get the northeast section. Glen, you go southeast. Andy, south section. I'll get southwest. And Cameron, you get the northwest section. Though I don't see the point in going there, Cam. It's just an area with poor weaklings who know nothing!"  
But Cameron was determined. He would find a guardian cat there. He knew that just because that was the poor area, it didn't mean they weren't intelligent. So off he set. He interviewed and quizzed everyone in his area but to no avail. Or so he thought he had. But as he got up to leave, he heard a little voice at his elbow.  
"Are you the messenger from the Moon Kingdom? You forgot me," Said Luna.  
  
"Well hey there," Cameron said, " I'm Cameron. Would you mind sitting down for me so I could ask you some questions?"  
  
"Certainly Cameron sir," Luna exclaimed.  
  
"Just call me Cameron," Cameron said. He was a little surprised that someone had called him sir. This one's a smart one I can already tell he thought to himself. "Okay so let's begin."   
So then started the questions. First, he questioned her knowledge of the universe. She knew quite a lot. Then, he tested her politeness. Then her skills and talents. Finally, he tested her on her ability to get along and be friendly. Luna had passed every single test with flying colors.  
  
"Luna, come with me," Cameron said. He was very pleased to have found such talent.  
  
"Yes sir. I mean, Cameron," Luna said very surprised.  
  
Well, when they returned to the ship, everyone was waiting with a high scorer.  
"Good. Now that everyone is here, we'll turn in our results and see which two are lucky enough to be guardians," Josh said. So that's how it went. Everyone was in a line. When the messengers name was called, he brought up the one with the highest score in his section and told Josh the score. After everyone went through, Josh gathered all the scores, went inside the ship for a few minutes, and came back out with a blackboard with every participants high score on there. And the top two scores were:  
1.With 198 points out of 200, Luna!  
2. With 198 points out of 200, Artemis!  
And with that, Luna became a guardian for the Moon Kingdom along with someone named Artemis who would later become her best friend and more!  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
